


All Dolled Up.

by thedarklordherself



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff, Internet Famous, M/M, Muggle Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarklordherself/pseuds/thedarklordherself
Summary: Draco Malfoy is doing what? Harry stumbles upon a very surprising secret.





	All Dolled Up.

“Fuck.” Harry snapped at his laptop’s black screen. The battery died right in the middle of an important paper. He plugged his computer in and went over to get Draco’s that was sitting on his desk. 

Harry felt the motivation slowly erasing as the welcoming screen illuminated. He didn’t even want to write the bloody paper, to begin with, but it was almost the due date. There was no more time to procrastinate. 

The lock screen finally came up, and Harry typed in the password to hurry along before he decided to not write anymore. To his surprise, there was an annoying upbeat song blaring from the speakers. Harry immediately lowered it as he continued watching the video. It was a makeup artist, muggle no doubt, showing her process on how to achieve a bold going out on the town look. Harry snorted as it started to end and she posed dramatically to work her angles. 

“What in the world is Draco watching?” Harry let the next video load, growing more curious as to why this was on Draco’s laptop. Two hours later, Harry was chuckling along with a famous make-up artist as he shredded someone’s makeup line apart. He sighed deciding to get back on his own laptop, surely it charged during this colossal distraction. As he was about to close it, he noticed the next video in the queue. Surprisingly, it was his boyfriend sitting next to Pansy.

“Excuse me?” 

It took a while to get Draco to agree on even using a laptop and here he was on screen, looking vibrant as ever while Pansy dolled him up. They took turns doing a part of the process and spoke to the viewers. Harry was impressed with the high number of hits but how did he not know about this? 

Guilt spread as he realized just how busy he actually had been. He and Hermione decided to do muggle schooling as some sort of joke really. She was kicking his arse while still pining to become Minister of the Wizarding World, and Harry needed a change of scenery. Ron and Ginny were having a blast being among muggles, and Draco came to be with Harry. Harry had no clue that Pansy was here as well.

“So, do tell your viewers, Draco… who is the secret boyfriend?” 

Harry turned back into Pansy’s words, frowning at her persistence. Draco played it off, but Pansy joked that there was still no ring. “All you lucky mongrels still might have a chance. He is half available.” 

“Damn it, Parkinson,” Harry growled, jealousy blossoming as he started to read the comments. Draco is ridiculously swooned over. He rolled his eyes and went back to the video before his resentment escalated to anger.

Harry couldn’t take his eyes off Draco, he was so confident and happy. Usually, when they went back to the Wizarding World, it was a lot of anxiety and brooding. This was a completely opposite side that Harry wished Draco was comfortable to share. It felt like stumbling upon a dirty secret. 

With the tone of these comments, it seemed he was very popular among the muggle world. It made sense now on why he always wanted to go out with other magical folks versus escaping to the muggle world like Harry suggested and begged for. Draco was actually staying hidden from his admirers. The sneaky bastard was keeping all of this from him. 

The video ended and he closed the browser, moving the cursor to the photo album icon. Harry paused wondering if it were appropriate. Then brushed the uncertainty aside, deciding that he deserved to know. 

Hundreds of photos of Draco modeling so many muggles brands, Pansy in a lot alongside him. They were famous, and Harry was true to the form of being the most oblivious person ever. He couldn’t believe it. 

He shut the computer down and went back to the desk to put it down where it was. He caught something at the corner of his eye, an envelope sticking out of the bin. He grabbed it, taking out the paper roughly stuffed back inside. It was from a company Harry didn’t know but reading the first couple of sentences, it was a huge offer to sign Draco and Pansy. 

_ Is this what has been bothering him lately? _ Harry grabbed his jacket and left to Hermione’s flat through their floo to see if she knew anything about the dynamic duo’s fame. 

__

Draco pulled his coat on, trying to remain calm after yet another useless meeting. He was staying professional, offering the softest smile his expression allowed to the upset rep team also trying to stay positive. Draco declined another offer, one that surpassed the others. There was no way he could run a company while keeping Harry out of it. 

He was about to call Pansy when, surprisingly, an email popped up from her. When he opened it, all there was in it was a link. He frowned, pausing at the elevator doors, mindlessly pressing the down button. He touched the link, and his jaw dropped from seeing a video on his channel starring none other than Harry freaking Potter. 

“Hello, you muggle mongrels!” Pansy waved cutely to the camera and Harry did an awkward one motion wave as well. “We’ve decided to mix things up today, as you can see you don’t get Draco. Instead, you get his boyfriend, Harry!” 

Draco couldn’t take his eyes off his phone the whole elevator ride down, he was trying to process that Harry Potter was letting Pansy doll him up. He looked so natural but still the hint of awkwardness Harry couldn’t seem to outgrow. It was ridiculously adorable, and now everyone is tuned in to see it. 

“Now, Harry, tell us… how good is our Draco in bed?” 

Harry rolled his eyes, “None of your business really…. but... He never wants to leave bed so that should give you a clue.” 

“Oh, the mystery of where Draco is is revealed! He’s tied up waiting for his lion to return.” Pansy smirked, and Harry stood up as directed. They moved silently, and Draco missed his floor, watching as they disappeared off screen. 

Harry came back dressed in clothes Draco designed. He knelt on one knee, grabbing a small jewelry box from his pocket. 

“Draco, I know you’re watching this as Pansy said there was no way she wasn’t sending you the link. I want you to take the company’s offer. Please do me the honor in marrying me?” 

Harry opened the box in his hand, revealing a silver band. Draco’s eyes filled with tears in disbelief. 

  
  



End file.
